Innocent
by Iris Violetta
Summary: There weren't only boys on the island. Two important girls were left out. This is the same story told through the eyes of one of them. R&R please


Author's Note: Well, I was just reading through some LOTF fanfiction today, and reading fleeing-mouse's _A Blazing Rivalry _inspired me to post my own girl(s)-on-island-with-boys fic. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to copy her story or anyone else's in this category. I've had this story in my head ever since I first read the novel, which was in November of 2002. I hope it comes off as original because it is to me. This is in first person because the character of Emma was originally me, but soon she evolved into her own person. Anne was always Anne. Don't worry, it's not a Mary-Sue anymore. I'm very different than Emma. This story will take place in present time, just a few years ago, when I first made it up. By he way, in my mindset, all of the boys look like they did in the 1963 film.

Diclaimer: This will be the only time I say this. I do not own _Lord of the Flies_, the movies or any off the characters in this story, except for Emma and Anne.

_There's fire. And rain. At the same time. Where's the plane? Where did it go? Where is everyone? It's getting windy..._

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking at palm trees. _What? Palm trees? Where am I? What happened? _I got up, hopped in place for a second, and then pinched myself. _Okay, so I am awake. But where am I?_

Then I remembered. The competition. The trip. The plane ride. The storm. The pilot frantically yelling for us to put on our belts. The crash. But where was everyone? I knew there were others on the plane with me. A whole bunch of boys and a girl that Sister made me sit next to, because even though it was the twenty-first century, _boys and girls should be at least 1000 feet apart at all times_... or something like that. But anyway, where were they? I had no idea.

I was in the middle of a tropical forest. There wasn't a path or anything, so I'd just have to guess at a way out. If there was a way out. I couldn't remember how I had gotten to that particular area. I started in a random direction and after a few minutes I came upon a dark sweater. _Aha! A sign of life! _But then I recognized it as my own. I looked down and realized for the first time that I was only in my blouse and skirt, and my knee-highs and shoes, too. _Stupid uniforms. I would be more comfortable if I could at least wear a T-shirt. _I did have a tank under my blouse, but I was still uncomfortable wearing only that. A few more steps took me to my discarded blazer, which helped me even less. However, in the pockets I found my gloves, a disposable camera, and a hair elastic. _Great... well, at least I can pull up my hair._ The long, dirty-blond hair had been getting heavy on my back. I kept walking and soon I heard the distant sound of waves. _The ocean! Now perhaps I'll find something or someone. _

I made my way past the remaining trees and saw sparkling blue water. In the distance there was a large figure, which I sadly realized was the plane floating away. I only hoped no one was on it. There was nothing on the beach, so I walked along the water, my heart beating faster and faster as I began to panic. I took off my shoes and socks so I could walk more easily, and carried them with me, just in case I needed them. How could I have known that I wouldn't? After maybe ten minutes I could faintly see two people down the shore, and I frantically ran for them. I tried to call, but found that I couldn't yell at all. _Must have screamed too loud last night. _As I got closer, I could see it was two boys, one swimming in the shallow water, and the other fidgeting on the sand. They didn't notice me, so I tried calling again. This time I was close enough for them to hear me. "Hey!"

They both looked up, and the one whose was swimming suddenly stood. It was then I noticed something. _He's stark naked!!! _And the other guy, who was a bit, let's say, chubby, was well on his way. I spun around and dropped my belongings, I mean, I'd seen my little brothers nude, but another twelve-year-old? Never! I did go to an all-girls school. I could hear them shuffling about behind me, hopefully putting some clothes on. All the while, one of them kept on talking with an annoying voice, really about nothing, and then asked me my name. "Emma."

"You can turn around now," said the same, borderline whiny voice, and I obeyed. When I had turned around, I saw them standing side by side, fully clothed, looking at me. The guy who had been naked, cleared his throat and said, "I'm Ralph."

His voice was a bit deeper than the one I'd heard earlier, and I realized that the other guy must have been babbling. He soon started again.

"I really don't care what you call me. It can be anything you'd like." I thought that was strange, but I replied anyway.

"All right."

"His name's Piggy," Ralph interrupted. I frowned, wondering if he was making fun of him.

"Piggy's" face darkened, and he said, "They used to call me that at school. That's what I told Ralph. But don't tell anyone else."

"That's sad. But I won't." I really wouldn't. Piggy then spoke up.

"We got to do something. We've got to find the others." Neither Ralph nor I said anything, but just stared at the water. Then Ralph touched my upper arm and looked at Piggy. "Let's go on."

Piggy agreed, and we both bent down to gather our excess clothes. As Ralph seemed to have lost everything but his shirt and shorts, he picked up my shoes and carried them for me, to which I thanked him. He just smiled and said, "You've got a lot to carry, and I don't."

We started and Piggy began talking. "We got to do something." Ralph and I were silent.

"How many of us are there?"

Ralph replied, "I don't know."

Piggy once again repeated, "We got to do something."

As this was going on, I noticed something sparkling in the water. "What's that?" I interrupted.

"A stone?" guessed Ralph. Piggy suddenly got excited.

"No! It's a shell! I seen one like that before. On someone's back wall. A conch he called it. He used to blow it and then his mum would come. It's ever so valuable--"

Ralph rushed towards it and reached out.

"Careful! You'll break it!" cried Piggy.

"Shut up."

Ralph picked it up and carefully held it in his hands. Piggy touched it and then said, "We can use this to call the others. Have a meeting. They'll come when they hear us."

"That's a good idea," I added.

Piggy went on, "That was what you meant, didn't you?" he said, looking from me to Ralph, "That's why you got the conch out of the water?" Ralph just rubbed his forehead and gave a small grin. Then he said, "How did your friend blow the conch?"

"He kind of spat. My auntie wouldn't let me blow on account of my asthma. He said you blew from down here," pointing to his rather large stomach. I was anxious for something to happen, so I whispered, "Try it, Ralph."

Piggy started to get excited, "You'll call the others!"

Ralph tried, but no sound came out. Piggy told him to spit more, and then the conch made a noise that all boys seem to love. They laughed and Ralph made the sound a few more times. Then Piggy said, "He blew from down here."

Ralph must have blown from down there, because I suddenly heard a loud sound. It sounded like a horn, and I thought the whole island heard it. Ralph blew some more, and then stopped, breathing heavily. Piggy was practically dancing in excitement.

"I bet you could hear that for miles!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw a bit of movement. There on the edge of the woods appeared a small child. "There's one!" I cried, pointing towards the boy.

Author's Note: Well, there's chapter one. Both of my copies of the book were at my side as I wrote this. I'm trying to use a lot of the original dialogue, but fitting Emma into it, so that most of the story flows like it really does. There will be some other original events, especially if I decide to continue into Emma's life after the island. That is, if she survives. Muahahaha... As always, please review. I require one review to continue. Otherwise, I feel like I'm writing only for myself and I'm not. I'm writing for you guys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
